


По обе  стороны баррикад

by Li_Liana



Series: Джур [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: 2008г.





	По обе  стороны баррикад

_\- Калдан, я видела, как ваши люди арестовали Илирену. Это неправильно!_

_\- Почему же? Она была вместе с мятежниками и должна за это заплатить._

_\- Да какая из нее мятежница? Это же Илирена. Она даже взгляд всегда боялась на тебя поднять. Куда ей с вампирами воевать? Я уверена, она всего лишь пряталась там вместе с остальными беженцами. А вы сразу обвиняете ее невесть в чем._

_\- Следствие разберется. Если она невиновна, ее отпустят._

_\- Знаю я, как вы разбираетесь. Калдан, я прошу тебя, сделай что-нибудь._

_\- Солнце, ты толкаешь меня на должностное нарушение._

_\- Ну, пожалуйста. Ради меня. Я могу за нее поручиться._

_\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему тебя беспокоит ее судьба. Данна, солнышко, алькенцы - не полноценные люди. Они - звери, дикари, примитивные. И я тебя умоляю, не смотри на них, как на равных._

_\- Но это - их планета._

_\- Запомни, она - наша. Мы кровью и жизнями наших людей заплатили за право называть ее своей. А дикарей вывезут туда, где им и место._

_\- Но ты поможешь мне оставить Илирену у себя, да?_

_\- Какая же ты упрямая, Данна..._

 

Большой трехэтажный транспорт обогнал идущую по обочине светловолосую девушку. Илирена остановилась, чтобы дать улечься поднятому облаку пыли, и проводила взглядом «скотовозку». Утренняя смена. Судя по отсутствию эмблем, не заводская, а частнонаемные разнорабочие. Почти такие же как она. Почти.

Илирена предпочитала ходить пешком. Лучше она проснется на два часа раньше, чем сядет в этот транспорт. Многие ли пассажиры знают, что «скотовозка» - не просто презрительное название, а настоящее назначение этого транспорта? В Калийской империи наземный пассажирский транспорт практически не выпускался, а калийцы никогда не разрешили бы «дикарям» летать во флаерах - еще не ровен час, угонят и по глупости или по злому умыслу обрушат на жилой район. Поэтому и закупали фургоны для перевозки скота на Дельме, устанавливали перегородки с лавками на каждом этаже и - рабочий транспорт готов к употреблению. Дешевый и вместительный. Ладно бы еще новые фургоны покупали, но ради экономии калийские корпорации обычно брали уже бывшие в употреблении. Илирена случайно вычитала об этом в компьютере Данны. Она не стала рассказывать дома о происхождении «скотовозок» - зачем лишний раз людей расстраивать. Тем более, таким как Тойр только дай лишний повод ненавидеть калийских захватчиков.

Сама Илирена не считала калийцев такими уж плохими. Да, они слишком гордые и смотрят на алькенцев как на мусор под ногами. Но пока они не объявили Алькену своей колонией, сюда только торговцы да пираты иногда залетали. Первые чуть ли не стеклянные бусы пытались всучить за честно добытый талтекс, а вторые вообще норовили даром его забрать. Когда Илирена была маленькой, она не то что компьютеров - даже головидения не видела. Опять же, калийцы и больницы со школами построили, и продукты дешевые с других планет регулярно завозят. В городе за копейки еды на неделю накупить можно, а дома надо месяцами корпеть над грядками, чтобы хоть что-то выросло. 

Хотя отчасти Тойр прав. Для себя и для местных калийцы построили совсем разные больницы. Поговаривали, что в калийском медцентре и новые руки выращивали, и умерших воскрешали, а госпиталь для алькенцев по сравнению с ним - устаревший переносной медпункт. Но ведь до прилета калийцев и такого не было! А школы-то чем Тойру не угодили? Подумаешь, велика беда, заставляли учить имперскую историю и петь калийские гимны в начале каждого урока, зато сколько интересного и полезного можно там узнать. К тому же, война с вампирами скоро и до Алькены докатится. А у калийцев межзвездный флот и десантные корабли. Они защитят Алькену. Всяко лучше с калийцами, чем без них.

Задумавшись, Илирена не заметила, как дошла до нужной улицы. Дом ее хозяйки находился на самой окраине богатой части города. То, что у Илирены был собственный ключ-карточка от дома Данны Риналд, говорило о наивысшем доверии хозяйки. С ним она могла без проблем пройти любой блок-пост в городе. Но из-за него же дома на нее некоторые недобро косились. Если бы не заступничество Тойра, могли бы и гнилыми овощами порог закидать, и еще что похуже устроить. Тойра уже пару циклов разыскивала имперская полиция, и в поселении терялись в догадках: то ли Илирена - подлая калийская прислужница, то ли хитро замаскированная алькенская шпионка.

Илирена зашла в дом через черный вход и в подсобке быстро переоделась в рабочий комбинезон. Калийцы утверждали, что в алькенских поселениях сплошная антисанитария и грязь, и заставляли всех работающих в городе носить униформу. Илирена была уверена, что это неправда, но зачем лишний раз спорить с хозяйкой?

Обычно Данна вставала поздно. Илирена должна была успеть прибраться в зале и кабинете, полить цветы в саду и приготовить завтрак. А если оставалось свободное время, могла почитать галактические новости с хозяйского терминала или просто порыться в сети. Хозяйка давно сделала личный доступ для своей любимой служанки.

Подав завтрак в постель, Илирена отправилась за продуктами и забрать белье из прачечной. В первой половине дня хозяйка работала и не любила, когда в доме кто-то находился. Поэтому Илирена старалась так распределить свои дневные обязанности, чтобы до обеда не попадаться на глаза Данне. Сегодня на десерт Илирена решила приготовить маринованные земляные орешки, запеченные в сыре. Она надеялась, что, закусив любимым лакомством, хозяйка будет в хорошем настроении и позволит Илирене зайти на сайт Калийского университета под своим паролем.

Но все испортил так некстати явившийся Калдан Танис. Илирене он откровенно не нравился. Такой же, как Тойр, только наоборот. Один уверен, что хороший калиец - это мертвый калиец. Второй считает, что всем алькенцам место в резервации за колючей проволокой. Но Калдан и Данна уже два месяца были официально помолвлены, поэтому в доме он бывал часто. Илирене приходилось приветливо улыбаться и молча сносить презрительные насмешки.

Калдан потребовал принести второй столовый прибор и бесцеремонно выпроводил прислугу из обеденного зала. Илирена вздохнула про себя. Она сама любила орешки в сыре. И если бы Данна обедала одна, то почти наверняка пригласила бы служанку за стол. И дернул ее пустынник подать все блюдо с десертом. Нет, чтобы оставить на кухне хоть десяточек.

Илирена хотела сбежать в кабинет, чтобы, пока господа обедают, спокойно посидеть за терминалом, но осеклась под хмурым взглядом Калдана и тихо ушла на кухню.

 

Калдан недобро посмотрел ей вслед.

\- Почему ты разрешаешь этой дряни лазить по твоему компу? - спросил он, как только за девушкой закрылась дверь.

\- Зачем ты так? - Данна укоризненно покачала головой. - То, что у алькенцев нет генных технологий и межзвездных кораблей, еще не делает их худшими, чем мы.

\- Они - дикое, тупое, примитивное быдло. Которое давно надо было вывезти в гетто и кормить протеиновым супчиком строго по расписанию. Нам бы дешевле вышло, чем пытаться интегрировать их в цивилизованное сообщество.

\- Не все алькенцы одинаковы, - возразила Данна. - Та же Илирена - хорошая умная девочка.

\- Ох, Данна, ты живешь в каком-то выдуманном мире. Твоя служаночка милая и добрая лишь до тех пор, пока боится нас, а подвернись случай - она же первая с удовольствием тебе горло перережет.

\- Я в это не верю.

\- И совершенно зря. Кстати, я видел, что ты подала прошение разрешить ей поступать в Калийский университет. Милая, ты с ума сошла.

\- Ты не имел права рыться в моей почте! - вспылила Данна.

\- Во-первых, я не рылся, а просматривал. А, во-вторых, не только твою. Ты же знаешь, в мои обязанности входит контроль всей исходящей корреспонденции.

Данна нахмурилась и побарабанила пальцами по столу.

\- Ты придержал прошение?

\- Да.

\- Ты не смеешь!

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты подставлялась из-за какой-то дикарки. Если каким-то чудом с тобой согласятся, разрешат ей сдавать экзамены, и она, не приведи космос, поступит, а потом что-то отколет - тебя же обвинят.

\- Илирена не такая, - в голосе Данны не прозвучало прежней уверенности.

\- И ты собираешься из-за этого рисковать нашим будущим?

\- Я не знаю, - вздохнула Данна. - Но мне так хочется ей помочь. Она ведь способная. Онлайновый тест Эшера на сто тридцать баллов прошла. А ведь это выше среднекалийских показателей.

\- От таких умных проблем больше всего, - заметил Калдан, забирая с блюда последний маринованный орешек. - Но хватит о ней. Я пришел не об этой дурочке говорить. Ты обдумала мое предложение?

Данна потупилась, размешивая ложечкой уже давно растаявший в чае сахар.

\- Я бы не хотела сейчас улетать с Алькены, - сказала она.

\- Но вампирский флот совсем близко.

\- А в сводках передают, что наши силы успешно отражают их атаки.

\- С каких это пор ты стала верить официальной пропаганде?

Данна вздохнула.

\- Все настолько плохо, да?

\- Я не удивлюсь, если через неделю здесь начнутся орбитальные бомбардировки.

Стоя за кухонной дверью, Илирена слушала их разговор. Значит, можно расстаться с надеждой полететь на Кале сдавать вступительные экзамены. Тойр расстроится. У него были такие большие планы на этот полет Илирены. Все-таки, ну и гад этот Калдан!

На цыпочках Илирена вышла в прихожую. После совместного обеда Калдан всегда увозил Данну в столицу. На такие поездки Данна обычно не брала свою сумочку с документами и карточками. Да и зачем? За все будет платить Калдан, флаер он же поведет, и ни один блокпост не решится просить спутницу офицера внутренней безопасности предъявить удостоверение личности.

Илирена аккуратно вытащила все карточки доступа из сумочки Данны. Тойр уже давно уговаривал ее принести их, но раньше Илирена находила отговорки. А теперь разозлилась на хозяйку. Даже если Тойр устроит с их помощью какую-то диверсию - так Данне и надо.

Вечером после работы Илирена отправилась не домой, а в старые шахты. Там скрывались многие недовольные калийским режимом - некоторые поодиночке, некоторые, как и Тойр, организовывали целые команды сопротивления. Заброшенные горизонты тянулись на многие сотни километров и, не зная дороги, там можно было бродить сутками, так и не встретив ни единой живой души. Калийцы периодически проводили полицейские рейды - столь же регулярные, сколько и безуспешные. Постучав сапогами по верхним горизонтам, распугав крыс с летучими мышами и подорвав несколько галерей, они возвращались в город, редко задерживая хотя бы парочку мятежников.

Илирена остановилась возле развилки, пытаясь вспомнить, направо или налево ей надо поворачивать. Недавно команда Тойра переехала вниз на несколько горизонтов. С тех пор Илирена всего второй раз приходила в шахты и еще недостаточно хорошо запомнила дорогу. Но, зная параноидальную подозрительность Тойра, зарисовывать ее не стала. Немного поколебавшись, она свернула налево и через несколько минут наткнулась на первый сторожевой пост мятежников.

Сегодня дежурил Рин - совсем еще мальчишка. Он играл в одну из новых калийских электронных игрушек, которые раздавали в школе. Увлекшись космическим сражением, происходящем на маленьком цветном экранчике, Рин не заметил подошедшую к нему девушку.

\- А если бы я была злобным полицейским отрядом? - Илирена едва сдержала порыв выпрыгнуть с несолидным «Бу!»

\- Они громко топают, а не подкрадываются исподтишка, - Рин нахмурился и быстро убрал за спину руку с игрушкой.

\- Я все видела.

Мальчишка виновато потупился.

\- Только Тойру не говори, ладно?

\- А если в ней жучок? - Илирена кивнула на игрушку. - И калийцы по ней вычислят, где вы находитесь?

\- Нет там никакого жучка. Я проверял. Команда Горака в прошлом месяце уперла в городе сканер широкого действия - он любое излучение или сигнал сразу сечет.

\- А если калийцы специально им неисправный сканер подсунули?

\- Ага, кругом враги, и все подстроено, - буркнул Рин. - Ты уж прям как Тойр говоришь.

\- Буду идти обратно, заберу, - пообещала Илирена. - Если захочешь, потом дома возьмешь у меня. И чтоб не смел больше ее в шахты приносить! В поселке играйся, если уж так неймется.

\- Ты мне не командир.

\- Будешь спорить - вот ему и пожалуюсь.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Рин.

Илирена только головой покачала. Совсем недавно она выговаривала Тойру, что он скоро начнет к себе младенцев вербовать - имел бы совесть хоть детей в шахты не приводить. Допрыгается он скоро, поймают его калийцы, а Илирене быть потом вдовой еще до свадьбы. Совсем о ней не думает.

Тойр нашелся в лаборатории - если можно так назвать полутемную пещеру, где едва закончившие школу мальчишки пытались разобрать и понять, как устроены хитрые калийские приспособления.

\- О, твоя горожанка явилась, - один из ребят поднял голову от лупы, сквозь которую рассматривал вынутую из мини-духовки микросхему.

Илирена едва заметно нахмурилась.

Тойр гневно шикнул на парня, бросил остальным пару слов, и, подхватив Илирену под руку, увел из лаборатории.

Оставшись наедине, он тут же чмокнул ее в щеку.

\- Давно тебя не было. Я уже соскучился.

\- Правда? - Илирена кокетливо улыбнулась, провоцируя Тойра.

В следующие полчаса он доказывал ей, насколько сильно соскучился, а потом повел Илирену хвастаться последними достижениями своей команды: свежедобытой калийской портативной многофункциональной дрелью и благополучно разобранным и собранным копировальным аппаратом, в прошлом месяце украденным в одном из калийских офисов.

\- Не сердись на Мирана, - сказал Тойр, помогая Илирене спуститься по узкому проходу, ведущему из хранилища в общий коридор. - Он не со зла. Просто не понимает, что твоя работа не менее важна, чем наша. Ты что-нибудь узнала?

\- Да. Хозяйкин дружок из службы безопасности говорит, что вампирский флот совсем рядом. Калийцы уже начали эвакуацию. Но пока стараются делать это незаметно - улетают только самые большие шишки и те, кто успел вовремя подсуетиться.

\- Значит, их корабли не будут защищать нас?

\- Не знаю. Но Калдан говорил, что скоро начнутся бомбардировки. Тойр, я боюсь, - Илирена прижалась к нему.

Тойр погладил ее по голове.

\- Не переживай. Все будет в порядке. Мы уже связались с командованием вампиров. За талтекс они обещали не трогать людей Алькены.

\- Но они же кровососы! - Илирена отшатнулась. - Как можно им доверять?! И договариваться о чем-то?

\- Поверь, они не хуже калийцев, - Тойр криво ухмыльнулся. - А талтекс нужен всем. Мы уже несколько месяцев регулярно навещаем калийские склады и уходим не с пустыми руками. В глубине шахт запрятано достаточно талтекса, чтобы можно было торговаться даже с вампирами.

\- Ох, не нравится мне это, - Илирена покачала головой. - Ведь раньше вампиры обходились без него. Мне кажется, мы в качестве обеда их куда больше интересуем, чем наш талтекс.

\- Калийская пропаганда, - отмахнулся Тойр. - Ну, подумай сама, проводники с талтексным сердечником позволяют в десятки раз увеличить мощность любого энергогенератора. Да на заработанные на нашем талтексе деньги вампиры себе такую кучу доноров на окраинных планетах накупят, что те будут в очередь выстраиваться, лишь бы их укусили. 

Илирена только вздохнула. А что помешает вампирам съесть алькенцев и самим добывать талтекс? Но Тойру она об этом говорить не стала. Он все равно найдет десяток новых доводов и будет доказывать, что Илирена не права - пока она не согласится или хотя бы не сделает вид, что согласилась.

\- А, и еще. Чуть не забыла, - спохватилась Илирена и протянула Тойру утащенные у хозяйки карточки.

\- Вот умница! - обрадовался Тойр. - Наконец-то получилось незаметно забрать?

\- Да, - кивнула Илирена. - Но утром мне надо их вернуть.

\- Не переживай. Ребята за пару часов сделают копии. Твоя хозяйка ничего не заметит.

\- Ты же не собираешься делать никаких глупостей? - Илирена пытливо заглянула в глаза Тойру.

\- Илири, ты же меня знаешь, - улыбнулся он. - Разве я бандит какой? Думаешь, буду покушения на членов калийского совета устраивать?

\- Ну, а вдруг?

\- Я же не такой псих, как Горак. Уж поверь, я найду этим карточкам куда более полезное и практичное применение.

 

Калдан ошибся. Алькену не бомбили. Вампирские транспорты обошли дальние радары и приземлились посреди каменистых пустошей. Алькенские мятежники по подземным коридорам провели вражеские отряды до самых городов. Если в космическом сражении вампирский и калийский флот могли противостоять друг другу почти с равным успехом, то у штурмовых вампирских отрядов было несравнимое преимущество.

Взятие Алькены закончилось за несколько часов. Все калийцы, не успевшие улететь с планеты до начала атаки, если не погибли в сражении, то были отправлены на спешно построенные вампирами специальные фермы. Странные ульеподобные сооружения возникли буквально за одну ночь и были обнесены высокими монолитными заборами. Что происходило за ними - в первые несколько месяцев оставалось тайной. Но потом туда стали попадать и местные. Сначала об этом зашептались в поселках - мол, троюродный брат племянницы жены говорил, что в поселение его друга вечером нагрянули вампиры, а к утру половина домов опустела. Постепенно пропавших становилось все больше и больше, и уже почти в каждом поселении насчитывался не один десяток сгинувших на вампирских фермах. Люди стали бояться темноты, и как только солнце клонилось к закату, запирались на все засовы, баррикадируясь в своих ненадежных убежищах. Но со временем и днем стало небезопасно. Длинные, похожие на диковинные гигантские стрелы, наземные автомобили вампиров безжалостными черными хищниками носились по всей округе. Все, кто встречался им на пути, навсегда исчезали в недрах вампирских ферм.

Илирена попалась совершенно случайно. Она как раз возвращалась из шахт в поселение, когда из-за поворота вылетела вампирская стрела и затормозила буквально в паре дюймов от девушки, чуть не сбив ее с ног. Бесшумно открылись полупрозрачные двери - как крылышки у приземляющегося майского жука, изнутри выскочили двое вампиров. Первый брызнул Илирене в лицо какой-то жидкостью из баллончика, и она потеряла сознание.

Илирена очнулась на неудобном трубчатом ложе в полутемном помещении. Все тело словно затекло, и она едва ощущала его, не в состоянии пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Едва сумев повернуть голову, она рассмотрела десятки таких же конструкций, в которых лежали другие пленники вампиров. Илирена понимала, что должна бояться, но страха не было. Она рассеянно смотрела на входящие в ее тело разноцветные трубочки с поступающей по ним жидкостью, и ей было все равно. Словно смазанные липкой патокой мысли цеплялись друг за друга и путались, не давая четко осознавать окружающую действительность. Илирена не знала, сколько времени провела так между сном и явью, когда к ней подошел немолодой высокий вампир. Девушка решила, что пришло ее время отправляться на обед, но испугаться так и не успела. Вампир ввел какую-то инъекцию в один из катетеров, подключенных к телу Илирены, и она начала постепенно приходить в себя. Вампир подождал несколько минут, потом нажал кнопку над головой Илирены, и та почувствовала, как открываются зажимы, до того плотно охватывающие лодыжки и запястья. Освободив девушку, вампир молча помог ей подняться и повел к лифту в конце коридора. Илирена подумала, что стоит попытаться убежать, но она едва держалась на ногах, а с вампиром не справилась бы и в нормальном состоянии.

Совершенно неожиданно для Илирены лифт привез ее не в очередное кошмарное хранилище живых продуктов и даже не в вампирский аналог столовой, а к выходу из фермы. Вечерний воздух словно ударил своей свежестью - настолько, что у Илирены закружилась голова, и она упала бы, если бы вампир не поддержал ее.

На улице их ждал Тойр.

\- Что же ты так неосторожна, девочка моя? - он полуообнял Илирену за поникшие плечи, перекинулся десятком слов с вампиром, которых девушка не смогла разобрать, и повел ее к воротам.

Бесшумно подъехала стрела, хищно блеснув черным боком. Тойр помог слегка покачивающейся девушке забраться в автомобиль. Изнутри стрела оказалась совершенно не страшной. Даже чем-то похожей на калийский флаер. Илирена украдкой разглядывала приборную панель, мысленно сравнивая ее с калийской и пытаясь угадать назначение непонятных кнопок и переключателей.

Стрела отвезла их к шахтам. Всю дорогу Илирена молчала. Во-первых, онемение проходило не так быстро, как ей хотелось. А во-вторых, несмотря на явно дружественное отношение вампиров к Тойру, она все равно боялась заговорить при них.

Лишь когда стрела, высадив их, умчалась обратно к бывшему когда-то калийским городу, Илирена обернулась к своему спасителю.

\- Тойр! - она ударила кулачками его в грудь. - Тойр! Что ты делаешь! С кем ты?! Зачем?!

\- Но я же вызволил тебя, - Тойр казался искренне растерянным и удивленным. - А где «спасибо»?

\- Меня! А остальные?! А семья Солваков?! А вдова Ринилена с тремя детьми? Их ты тоже забрал?! А все остальные люди из других поселений?!

\- Я не могу помочь всем, - смутился Тойр.

\- Ты же говорил, что вампиры не тронут нас, только калийцев! А теперь они хватают всех подряд!

\- Но им надо что-то есть, - Тойр развел руками. - А калийцы быстро закончились.

\- Они едят нас! Нас! Ты понимаешь?! - в голосе Илирены прорезались истерические нотки.

\- Тебе не кажется, что свобода стоит немного крови? - раздраженно заметил Тойр. Отправляясь на весьма рискованные переговоры с вампирами, он ожидал совершенно не такой реакции от своей девушки. - Пусть некоторые из нас умрут, но зато выжившие навсегда освободятся от калийской тирании.

\- Тойр, что ты несешь?! Чего стоит такая свобода?! По-твоему, эти вампиры лучше калийцев?! Да они всех нас за несколько лет сожрут! На Алькене скоро вообще никого живого не останется! Это - лучше?! Лучше, чем калийское «рабство»?!

\- Ты не понимаешь...

\- Нет, это ты не понимаешь! - перебила его Илирена, всхлипнула, развернулась и побежала по тропе, ведущей к селению.

Тойр несколько минут смотрел ей вслед, потом погнался за девушкой. Он настиг ее у последних скал, за которыми начинался спуск к селению.

\- Илири, подожди, там опасно, - окликнул ее запыхавшийся Тойр.

\- Мне плевать! Я не хочу прятаться за твоей спиной, пока твои новые «друзья» убивают всех вокруг.

\- Ну, зачем ты так? - Тойр укоризненно посмотрел на нее. - Ты же знаешь, я всегда думал только о благе для Алькены.

\- Но помог вампирам захватить наш дом.

\- Зато они прогнали калийцев.

Илирена застонала и закрыла лицо руками.

\- Кроме своей ненависти к калийцам ты больше ничего не замечаешь, да? - тихо спросила она.

Тойр не понял.

\- Не переживай, даже если ты снова попадешься, я все равно смогу договориться и вытащить тебя из фермы, - сказал он.

\- А если завтра они заберут маму? Папу? Ройлика? Соседку с ее малышами? Ты их тоже вытащишь?! - Илирена почти кричала.

Тойр отвел взгляд. Помолчав пару минут, он попытался взять Илирену за руку, но та отшатнулась.

\- Если больше не хочешь быть в моей команде - шахты большие, места всем хватит. Только об одном прошу, не возвращайся в поселение, - глухо сказал он и пошел обратно.

Илирена только рукой махнула. Но, постояв на скалах, вздохнула и понуро побрела за Тойром к шахтам. На следующий день взорвался первый вампирский корабль, стоящий в старом грузовом калийском порту. Илирена знала, где у команды Тойра хранилась самодельная взрывчатка.

Вампиры организовали карательный рейд в шахты, но, как и калийцы в свое время, не смогли найти логова мятежников в многокилометровых лабиринтах. Лишь поймали несколько человек, как раз возвращавшихся в поселения, и устроили показательную казнь. Потом завалили все известные им выходы и ушли. Реакция команд мятежников не заставила себя ждать. На следующий же день они напали на ближайшую ферму: кого смогли - освободили, а уходя, сожгли все за собой. Вампиры в ответ вырезали под корень три поселения. Мятежники в долгу не остались. Очень скоро шахты стали единственным относительно безопасным местом на Алькене, куда стекалось все больше жителей из окрестных поселений.

А еще через пять недель на границе звездной системы Алькены снова появился калийский флот.

 

На деревянном столе чадила керосиновая лампа. Такими на Алькене не пользовались уже несколько десятилетий - с приходом калийцев даже в самых захудалых хибарках стали применять индивидуальные мини-генераторы. Но, убегая от вампиров, многие не подумали и о более нужных вещах, поэтому в ход пошли старые дедовские лампы.

Комнату Тойра от общего коридора отгораживало только висящее в дверном проеме тонкое одеяло, поэтому Илирена и Тойр ругались шепотом.

\- Уходи в поселение, - в преддверии приближающейся атаки калийцев он в который раз пытался выпроводить Илирену из шахт, но та всегда отличалась завидным упрямством.

\- Я не брошу тебя.

\- Дура! Калийцы же убьют всех нас.

\- Но почему? Мы вместе с ними воюем против вампиров. Ведь мы выполняем указания их штаба.

Тойр схватился за голову.

\- Ой, дура. Правду говорят, у баб волос длинный, ум короткий. Это сейчас мы - послушные собачки калийского командования, а в начале вампирского нашествия? Мало мы кровососов ночами через блок-посты в город провели? Думаешь, калийцы нам это простят? Да они все шахты под корень вырежут, не разбираясь, кто тут последние три дня прячется, а кто с самого начала вторжения сидит.

Илирена уперла руки в боки и упрямо тряхнула челкой, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что добровольно и с места не сдвинется.

\- Будешь спорить, прикажу ребятам тебя связать и силком вынести, - пригрозил Тойр.

\- А я обратно приду!

\- Скажу постовым, чтоб тебя не пускали!

\- А я в обход, через заброшенные забои со стороны пустошей проберусь.

\- Илирена! Ну, нельзя же быть такой!

\- А ты? А тебе можно?! Почему ты сам остаешься, а меня хочешь выгнать?

\- Потому что я в калийском розыске еще до войны числился. А у тебя биография чистая. И хороший послужной список. Одни только хвалебные рекомендации Данны чего стоят. Ты хочешь все это пустить под хвост пустыннику? Думаешь, когда калийцы отобьют планету, нам уже не будет нужен свой человек в городе?

Илирена потупилась.

\- Я просто не хочу возвращаться в город и снова работать на калийцев.

\- Но ты же сама всегда их защищала и доказывала мне, какие они хорошие.

Девушка вздохнула.

\- Ладно. Но только обещай мне, что не будешь геройствовать и уйдешь на дальние горизонты, если сюда сунется калийский десант, - попросила она.

Тойр кивнул.

 

Калийцы не стали посылать в шахты десантные батальоны, а пустили тяжелый отравляющий газ. На второй день после того, как Тойр прогнал Илирену.

Домой она не вернулась. Слишком многие знали, что она была вместе с командой Тойра. Хоть кто-то да проговорится следственным калийским группам, которые были созданы сразу после того, как старые хозяева планеты снова заняли свои города. Илирена не хотела, чтобы вместе с ней арестовали ее семью. Она поселилась у тетки Линаты - двоюродной сестры отца. Оба ее сына вместе с семьями прятались в шахтах, когда калийцы пустили газ. Она не боялась укрывать у себя одну из мятежниц. А Илирене было почти все равно.

Глядя, как каждый день полицейские флаеры увозят все новых арестантов, иногда она даже хотела, чтобы за ней побыстрее пришли, чтобы больше не надо было ждать и вздрагивать от каждого шороха за окном. Она почти каждый день думала о Тойре и его ребятах, о том, что могла остаться с ними. Зачем она ушла? Для кого она теперь будет шпионить за калийцами? Что она вообще теперь будет делать? Илирена не знала. И от этого незнания становилось жутко.

Через пару недель после орбитального сражения с вампирскими войсками и завершения наземных зачисток калийцы объявили официальную дату освобождения Алькены от захватчиков. Утром в поселок прилетели солдаты на грузовых флаерах. Собрали всех алькенцев и повезли в город - на праздничный парад. Людей высадили недалеко от центральной улицы, построили в колонны, приказали улыбаться и махать специально розданными по такому случаю цветами. Хотя большинству и приказывать не надо было. После нескольких месяцев вампирского правления иные алькенцы на вернувшихся калийцев чуть ли не молились. Но из селения Илирены слишком многие прятались в шахтах от вампиров. Поэтому в колонне рядом с ней радостных лиц почти не было. Илирена, как замороженная, шла по центральной улице. Она снова думала о Тойре. Хотелось плакать, но слез не было. Хотелось кричать, но горло перехватило, и она не могла издать ни звука.

Когда к ней подошли люди в форме, она почувствовала чуть ли не облегчение. Наконец-то все это закончится. И она сможет быть вместе с Тойром и больше ни о чем не думать.

 

 

Илирена стояла на выходе из здания Службы внутренней безопасности. Здания, попав в которое, алькенцы обычно уже не возвращаются. Холодный осенний ветер трепал распущенные волосы. Зачем ее выпустили? Куда ей теперь идти? Она больше не чувствовала себя живой. Совсем недавно она почти так же уходила с вампирской фермы. Но тогда все было иначе. Ее встречал Тойр, и она верила, что сможет что-то изменить. И тогда ей это удалось. С ее подачи Тойр и его команда разгромили не одну вампирскую ферму и увели в подземные убежища сотни людей. А что она может сделать теперь? Она осталась совсем одна.

К обочине бесшумно подлетел и припарковался флаер Данны, та выскочила и подбежала к застывшей Илирене.

\- Илирена, девочка, что ж ты бледная, как смерть? Радоваться надо. Тебя признали невиновной.

\- Да, прекрасно, - Илирена рассеянно кивнула и направилась к флаеру, повинуясь Данне.

Казалось, она вечность не видела этого города. Невероятно, как быстро калийцы смогли его восстановить - словно и не было никакого вампирского нашествия, и он не лежал в руинах совсем недавно.

\- Я договорилась, тебе выделят комнату во временных рабочих бараках, - щебетала Данна, виртуозно управляясь с флаером. - Их сейчас строят на окраине города. Вот документы и разрешение оставаться на Алькене. Будешь снова работать у меня. Все будет хорошо, - Данна на пару секунд отвлеклась от управления флаером и погладила ее по голове.

Илирена, отвернувшись, смотрела в окно. Только бы не расплакаться. Данна не поймет.

\- Можно... - робко попросила Илирена. - Вы не могли бы отвезти меня в поселок? Я хотела бы увидеть семью. А пешком добираться слишком далеко.

Не верилось, что каких-то полгода назад дорога от города до поселка казалась Илирене совсем короткой. А теперь ей тяжело даже перейти на другую сторону улицы. Ноги словно чужие налитые чугуном колодки...

\- Не стоит тебе туда ездить. Их уже депортировали.

\- Что? - Илирена непонимающе посмотрела на хозяйку.

\- Калийский совет принял решение о депортации коренного населения. Ну, в связи с последними событиями. Сама понимаешь, некоторые из вас поддержали вампиров. А это недопустимо.

Илирена замолчала. Ее семья? Вся родня и знакомые? Их вывезли? Всех?! Она их больше не увидит?

\- Куда их отправили? - глухо спросила она.

\- В разные места. Ваше поселение перевезли на один из астероидов в системе Дельмы. На Дельму-4, если тебе это что-то скажет. Но ты не переживай. Там неплохо. Шахты, почти как здесь у вас, только более современные. Искусственная атмосфера, медицинская страховка. Условия работы даже лучше, чем тут. Все будет хорошо. Через пару лет я смогу оформить тебе визу, и слетаешь к ним.

Илирене до дрожи в коленях хотелось поверить в то, что она слышала, но голос Данны звучал слишком фальшиво. Поэтому Илирена не верила, но покорно кивала. А что ей еще оставалось?

Она все-таки не послушалась и несколько недель спустя вечером тайком сходила домой. Илирена не знала, что ожидала там застать, но увиденное словно ударило ее обухом по голове - выжженная плазменными орудиями земля, на которой не осталось не то, что следа от домов, а даже холмы выровнялись в ровную остекленевшую поверхность.

Илирена осела на землю. Она не плакала. Она вообще ни разу не плакала после последнего разговора с Тойром. Слезы как будто ушли внутрь, растворившись в ней и став ее неотъемлемой частью.

Она не помнила, сколько часов просидела на плазменном пепелище, но к рассвету уже вернулась в бараки, а утром как обычно подавала завтрак Данне и Калдану, который теперь всегда ночевал в доме у своей будущей жены.

Проходя мимо приоткрытой двери кабинета, Илирена услышала обрывок новостей с невыключенного терминала:

«...взрыв газа на Дельме-4 повредил системы жизнеобеспечения, и жилые купола на сутки остались без подачи кислорода. Точное количество жертв уточняется, но по предварительным оценкам, погибло более 90% постоянного контингента. Сумма потерь из-за остановки шахт оценивается в несколько миллионов. А теперь о росте биржевых цен на талтекс. После трехмесячной осады Алькены...»

Не удержавшись на подкосившихся ногах, Илирена привалилась к дверному косяку. Папа, мама, Ройлик, тетя Лината... Зачем? Почему? За что?!

Она не знала, каким чудом не уронила поднос и как смогла донести его до гостиной.

\- Илирена, что-то случилось? - Данна заботливо обратилась к побледневшей служанке, приняла у нее поднос и сама выставила блюда на стол.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Живот заболел.

\- Иди, отдохни.

\- Да, спасибо. Я немножко полежу, а потом уберу на кухне.

Калдан проводил девушку недовольным взглядом. Одни проблемы от этой дикарки.

Илирена тихо вышла. Добрела до кухни и какое-то время просто сидела, бессмысленно уставившись в одну точку. Потом так же неспешно встала и пошла - куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от калийского города. Ноги сами принесли ее к заброшенным шахтам. Илирена ни разу не возвращалась сюда. Она не хотела искать Тойра, не хотела заглядывать в мертвые иссушенные лица с почерневшей кожей, боясь узнать слишком многих из них. Но сейчас она стремилась к ним, хотела стать одной из них, исчезнуть, раствориться в прошлом - в том, в котором она еще была живой.

Газ давно выветрился. Илирена нашла тайники с запасными фонарями, на ощупь добравшись до ближайшего, и пошла вниз за тонким лучиком света. Почему она позволила Тойру прогнать себя? Лучше бы она тогда погибла здесь вместе со всеми.

Спустившись на десяток уровней, она начала находить первые тела. Вернее, высушенные мумии. Разложению не было места в холодных сухих шахтах. Илирена специально не всматривалась, но и не отводила взгляд. Она тоже станет одной из таких мумий. Чего ей бояться?

Возле глубинного лифта она увидела Рина и еще нескольких ребят. Они пытались убежать? Вряд ли у них могло бы получиться. Газ опустился до самых нижних горизонтов, убивая всех на своем пути. Но они надеялись, пытались спастись до последнего. А она - сдалась. Позволила Тойру отправить себя в поселение. Илирена едва слышно всхлипнула. Ничего, теперь она исправит все ошибки.

Илирена дошла до комнаты-пещеры, в которой они жили с Тойром, и провела рукой по сохранившейся этажерке. С полки упал конверт, из которого веером высыпались яркие прямоугольные кусочки пластика. Карточки доступа Данны. Несколько секунд Илирена бессмысленно смотрела на них, потом наклонилась и подняла.

Тойр назвал бы ее дурой. Стоит ли вот так молча умирать? Она ведь может сделать хоть что-то. Не быть бесполезной хотя бы сейчас. Раз в жизни послушаться его. Хотя бы после смерти. Что бы сделал Тойр? Если бы знал, то калийцы вывозят их поселения на другие планеты, на которых алькенцы потом погибают от нелепых случайностей? Тойр не простил бы.

Талтекс. Все из-за него. Из-за него прилетели калийцы, из-за него напали вампиры. Калийцы тоннами вывозят его с планеты. Если бы не было талтекса, возможно, они бы оставили Алькену в покое. А теперь калийцы будут добывать и продавать их талтекс, будут строить за полученные деньги новые корабли и вооружать новых солдат... Нет!

Илирена знала, где находятся склады приготовленного для транспортировки талтекса. Надо только дождаться темноты и взять флаер с городской стоянки. Ночью на складах почти нет людей. Никто не пострадает. Она сожжет талтекс, который калийцы успели добыть после победы над вампирами. Тойру это понравилось бы. Пусть калийцам тоже будет плохо. Хоть в чем-то.

Направляя флаер вниз, Илирена плакала. Не о себе, об Алькене.

Она не знала, что одно из хранилищ талтекса было замаскированным складом боеприпасов. На воздух взлетела не только промзона, но и оба аэропорта - грузовой и пассажирский вместе со стоящими на причалах кораблями и доброй половиной города.

 

Данна не понимала, что происходит. Когда перед ее домом приземлился фургон внутренней безопасности, она подумала, что это Калдан прилетел на служебной машине. Когда ей зачитали обвинение и надели наручники, она не могла поверить в происходящее. Все казалось каким-то дурным сном или чудовищной ошибкой. Но три часа допроса в полутемной каморке наедине с пожилым усталым следователем убедили ее в реальности этого кошмара.

\- Я не знаю, кто мог воспользоваться моей карточкой, чтобы взять флаер со стоянки общественно транспорта, - наверное, в сотый раз обреченно повторила она.

Без стука в комнату для допросов зашел молодой лейтенант и положил перед следователем тонкий файл. Следователь быстро пробежал его глазами.

\- Вы знали Илирену Кнедлэ?

\- Да, конечно, - Данна рассеянно кивнула. - Она несколько лет работала у меня прислугой. Официально зарегистрированной. Все документы в порядке. - Данна начала лихорадочно соображать. Он сказал «знали», не «знаете»? С Илиреной что-то случилось? Почему он говорит о ней в прошедшем времени?

\- У нее был доступ к вашим документам?

\- У Илирены? - удивилась Данна. - Нет, вообще-то.

\- Но она регулярно одна находилась в вашем доме и могла их взять? - перебил следователь.

\- Да, но...

Неожиданно до Данны дошло.

\- Погодите. Тот взрыв... Это не могла быть она! Я не верю!

\- Придется. Анализ ДНК не ошибается.

Данна несколько секунд ошеломленно смотрела на следователя, потом закрыла лицо руками.

\- Это вы настояли на том, чтобы ее освободили из-под ареста? И поручились за нее?

Данна кивнула, не в силах произнести ни слова. Следователь молча ждал, пока подозреваемая выйдет из ступора.

\- Я... я хочу поговорить с Калданом, - наконец произнесла она. - С Калданом Танисом. Он старший следователь. Я его невеста...

\- Уже нет.

\- Он разорвал помолвку? - Данна непонимающе уставилась на следователя.

\- Нет, я понятия не имею о ваших отношениях, но он уже не сотрудник внутренней безопасности. Он арестован.

\- Но как? За что?

\- А чего вы ожидали? В результате его решения была выпущена на свободу опасная террористка. Которая совершила самое кровавое преступление на территории всей калийской империи за последнее десятилетие. И вы, его невеста, ей помогали. А, значит, скорее всего, он тоже замешан.

\- Но я ей не давала свою карточку! - истерично вскрикнула Данна - Я говорю правду! Вы мне не верите?! 

\- Госпожа Риналд, это уже не важно. Погибли тысячи людей, нанесен огромный ущерб. Вы же не думаете, что вам удастся избежать ответственности?

Данна закричала. Отчаянно и страшно, как смертельно раненный зверь.

 

**Эпилог**

Некоторым командам мятежников удалось выжить во время газовой атаки - еще к концу вампирского нашествия они уже имели собственные системы вентиляции воздуха. Когда началась депортация, они пытались перевести все поселения под землю, но их было слишком мало, и они катастрофически не успевали.

А потом уничтожение крупнейшего из трех планетарных космопортов почти на полгода задержало программу депортации. И когда калийцы спохватились, на поверхности уже никого не оставалось. В результате на другие планеты было вывезено только чуть более трети населения Алькены. Со временем команды мятежников разрослись до целых подземных городов, тайно приторговывающих талтексом и продающих его пиратам и контрабандистам.

Официальные калийские источники еще почти пятьдесят лет отрицали существование алькенских подземных комплексов.


End file.
